Now Your Gone
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: Austin has been down in the dumps since his best friend and crush had left for New York. With the help of Dez, he finally tries to move on, by falling in love with another girl. But when Austin realises Ally came back for good with the same feelings towards Austin, how will he react? Collab, Rated T:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This story is a collab between me and my good friend XxRauraXAusllyxX (Angie) Thank you for reading:)**

* * *

Austin shed a few tears, like he always did after missing her for so long, Dez looked at his broken hearted friend and knew he really needed to move on, Ally left a year and 11 months ago, and all Austin has been doing is sitting at home laying in bed and doing nothing, he didn't even want to eat his pancakes. Which is a huge shocker.

''C'mon Austin, we need you to go out.. You've been rotting in here for the past few months.'' Dez said seriously, and Dez, he was never serious.

''No, not without her..'' Austin mumbled, as his face was buried in the pillow.

''Austin! you need to live a little, are you going to stay here for the rest of your life? because you never know if she will actually return!''

Austin looked up, his face showed the bags under his eyes and his messed up hair, he got up and dug through his closet, after he found something to wear, he walked up to the bathroom as Dez watched him carefully.

"You look like a walking corpse, man." Dez stated, tilting his head to the side, while Austin washed his face.

"Thanks. Tell me something I don't know." Austin replied as he was drying off his wet face, after he did so, he looked at Dez.

"The bags under your eyes are quite a delectable shade of purple. What brand is that?" Dez asked his best friend, while carefully observing the bags under his eyes.

"Insomnia."

"Nice. Gotta try that some time."

"Do I honestly look that bad?"

''Yep'' Dez replied popping the 'p' soon he continued, ''Where does your mom keep her make up?''

That creeped Austin out a bit, but it was Dez. ''in her room, probably.. why?''

Dez ran to Mimi's and Mike's room, making it a mess from looking for the make-up but soon enough he noticed the little pink make-up bag in a draw.

''AHA'' he shouted as he ran back to Austin's room, but as he did he noticed Austin was dressed into a checkered dark red shirt, some of the buttons where open releaving the black shirt he had under, he also wore loose jeans and red hi-tops, Austin would look better if the bags under his eyes were not visible.

Dez made Austin sit down as he opened Mimi's make-up bag.

''Dez, i don't think its time for make overs..''

''Shush!'' Dez replied as he applied the cream which covered Austins bags slightly.

''Are you done?''

''Wait a second!'' he said while he kept applying the cream, after about 30 seconds he finished. ''And vuala!''

Then they left the house and went to a party that their friend; Benjamin, had made.

There were alot of girls inside, but Austin had laid his eyes on a pretty blondie with green eyes; sure she was pretty, but Ally was beautiful. Plus, she was just a distraction from Ally, just for tonight.

Or not...

**-XxRauraXAusllyxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS SO LATE, IM SORRRRYYYY. Enjoy though :) - Dani**

* * *

"Come on, Austin, have more fun!" Dez said to me. I was sat on the couch in the party, leaning on my hand that was propped up on the arm of the couch. I really didn't feel like mingling, even if i had my eyes on the petite blonde girl who kept giving my glances. I couldn't get my mind off of Ally. She was making me go crazy. I sighed, grasping my head in my hand. I had to try and move on, for my own sake. But how can i when i'm still completely in love with Ally?

"Umm...hello?" I glanced up to a voice interrupting my thoughts. It was that blonde girl i had seen from earlier. Her eyes sparkled from the lights, and she was wearing a short blue dress. Ally used to wear blue a lot, and it looked much better on Ally.

"H-Hi." I replied, searching for my voice which i hardly used anymore as i locked myself in my room.

"Can i sit there?" She asked innocently, which i thought was quite cute, and i nodded. She placed herself on the couch next to me and a silence fell between us. I really wanted to try and talk to her to distract myself from the brunette that was whirling in my head.

"What's your name?" I asked, turning my head towards her.

"Cassidy." She replied, with a small smile. "You're Austin Moon, right?" Wow, how can she still remember me?

"Yeah." I smiled at her and she giggled, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was a big fan, and i guess i still am. Your music rocks." She said, and my eyes lightened up. I still have a fan? Since Ally left, i couldn't write anymore music and everyone lost interest in me.

"Thanks." I chuckled and looked around as a slow song began to play. "Hey, do you wanna dance?" I lent her my hand and smiled. A small dance doesn't mean anything, right? She smiled and took my hand.

"It would be my pleasure." She giggled and i led her to the dance floor, and put my hand on her waist, and my other holding onto her hand. I felt her hand place itself on my shoulder and i smiled at her. We started dancing, and i admired the movements in her hips. That reminded me of Ally. Sure, she couldn't dance, but i found that adorable. "So, Austin," She began. "Why did you stop letting out songs?" I sighed. Did she have to ask that?

"I'd rather not talk about it…" I said, looking down. She looked at me sympathetically.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." She said with a small smile. I sighed softly and looked at her eyes. They were shining green and glowing in the darkness of the room. I admired that, but everything led down to Ally. Cassidy's eyes glowed, but Ally's were lighter. Cassidy's hair was long and silky, but Ally's hair was curly and bouncy, which was what i liked.

"So, Austin, tell me more about yourself." She spoke up, making me flick back to reality.

"Um…" I began, still dancing with her and feeling her stoke my hand. I smiled and she just bit her lip with a giggle escaping her lips. "I can play any instrument, i love pancakes, my favourite color is orange and i can't write songs." He laughed at the end and she laughed too, the sound of her angelic voice running through his ears.

"Well, i'm in a band, i love to sing, my favourite color is blue, i love strawberries and i'm an only child." She smiled at the end and i gave her a little twirl as we danced, and admired the way her hair flipped so beautifully. Just like how Ally's did.

"That's awesome! You're in a band?" I replied.

"Yeah, i'm the only girl in it though." There went her laugh again.

"That's great." I smiled at her and twirled her, getting ready for the dip. That reminded me of the time when i accidently dropped Ally when we were dancing. I started to laugh to myself, and lost focus, dipping Cassidy and dropping her as soon as i did.

"Austin!" She squealed, and i widened my eyes, helping her back up and blushing in embarrassment. Good going, Austin.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, and she luckily didn't get angry, and she just smiled that cute smile she always did.

"It's okay." She laughed and she gripped my hand. "I need some fresh air, wanna come with?" She asked, and i just nodded with a smile. She led me outside through the double doors and we sat on the bench outside. As we did, she looked up at the stars and sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I watched her, and saw her eyes shine. "The stars are so beautiful." She murmured and i looked up too. "I always thought they were lighthouses, and they can't speak, so instead they just shine their light from afar and hope that the rest can see them." I looked at her and found her already looking at me. "Is that a bit crazy?" She asked. I admired how alike Ally she was. She would always imagine things positively, her eyes would shine in the moonlight, and she blushed under the eye lock of another guy.

"No, it's quite cute to be honest." I laughed and she blushed softly.

"Cute? You think i'm cute?" She smiled at me and i just nodded. She was cute, but Ally was even cuter. In fact, she was adorkable. And it's hard to find someone who is a dork and adorable at the same time.

"Well, yeah."

"Aw." She smiled and leaned close to me, and her lips brushed my cheek. I blushed as she kissed my cheek, then leant away.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"Austin…do you wanna…hang out sometime? Like…on a date?" My eyes widened as she spoke those words. True, i was looking for a distraction, but just for tonight! What if Ally comes back and i'm dating Cassidy? I just ruined my best chances with her! But i really do need to get over Ally, and plus, like Dez said, i don't even know if i will see her again. I glanced up at Cassidy and she smiled at me. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and her eyes lightened, and she got out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down something on the paper and handed it to me.

"Here's my phone number. Call me when you're free." She smiled and stood up. I stood up with her and our eyes locked. She kissed my cheek again and turned away. "Bye Austin." I watched her walk away. It reminded me when Ally walked away for the first time, and i broke into tears. I really needed this, a distraction from Ally. She was circling my mind constantly, and i needed help. Right. Now.


End file.
